Disk records are usually sold with a jacket or case made of paper. The disk in inserted in a plastic or paper bag prior to insertion in the jacket or case. When keeping disks, the jackets are placed vertically or horizontally. Therefore, it is troublesome to take out a disk from the jacket and to restore the same where it was. Furthermore, users of disks have to be very careful not to directly touch the sound groove portions on the disk surfaces and also not to drop the disk. The plastic bag is usually made of a soft material, such as polyethylene so that the plastic bag is apt to crease during frequent use. Such creases make it further difficult to insert a disk into the plastic bag.
In addition, the disk surfaces are apt to be rubbed by the plastic bag when taking out or restoring the disk, resulting in damage or spoil of the sound groove portions. Furthermore, as the result of such friction between the disk surfaces and the inner walls of the plastic bag, the disk is charged so that the disk will become more attractive with respect to dust.